Sub Pens
Sub Pens, also known as Submarine Pens, is a custom Nazi Zombies map and the final (map ten) map of the canonical sections of the ''Origins'' storyline. Unlike the other maps, however, this level is just one large cutscene. Opening Cutscene/Ending Cutscene Michael Moore, Jason Baldwin, Scott Price, and Nikolai Badanov wake up laying on a table. Moore sits up. He rests his head on his hand, for he is in pain. He looks around and sees that the room is empty, except for Baldwin, Price, Badanov, a window, and a door. Moore stands up. He stumbles to the door and attempts to open it. He passes out. When he awakens, Baldwin, Price, and Badanov are standing around him. "Where are we? What happened?" asks Moore. "We're not sure," replies Baldwin, "I don't remember how we got here. Last thing I remember, I was knocked into the water by an alien. "I don't remember fuck," says Badanov, "Well actually, I do remember drinking vodka and shooting those fucking aliens with an AKM. Ah yes, Russian weaponry." "Well how do we get outta here?" asks Moore. "I'm not quite positive. But if I had something to break that window we may be able to get the hell out of here." "Why don't you use Baldwin's head?" asks Badanov with a grin on his face. "You know what you dirty fucking communist piece of shit, fuck you!", yells Baldwin as he punches Badanov. Badanov gets up and tackles him to the ground. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please," Price says. Moore reaches down and grabs Baldwin by the hair and shoves him against the wall and grabs his neck. "Get...the...fuck...off...of...me..." whispers Baldwin in between breaths. "Calm the fuck down then," says Moore gritting his teeth. He lets go of him. Then, unexpectedly, bullets riddle to room. "Get down!" yells Moore. "Who shooting at us?" asks Price eagerly. The bullets shatter the window glass. A grenade rolls in. Moore's eyes open wide, "Grenade!" he shouts. Badanov hesitates, then, to a suprise to the other men, pounces of the grenade. It explodes, launching his body five feet into the air. "NO!" yells Moore. In a fit of anger, he jumps out of window. "Moore, no!" shouts Baldwin. He stands up and exits through the hole that the grenade explosion caused. As soon as he exits, the sound of gunfire his heard. Suddenly, just as quickly as the shootout commenced, it stopped. Price is huddled in the fetal position in a corner. General Richard Gorman enters the room and looks around. His eyes scroll over Badanov's dead body, then over to Price who is still in the corner. Price is shaking in fear. Gorman pulls out his Colt M1911 .45 and points it at Price. "Shit," whispers Price. Gorman pulls the trigger, then the screen goes black. Non-Canonical Endings Plague and Brainwashed are alternate endings to the storyline. Each one deals with the miniscule possibly that Moore, Baldwin, and Price lived, escaped Gorman's grasp, and met a new member whom they accepted into the group. Speculation There has been speculation that there will be an Origins 2. However this has not been confirmed. It has also been speculated Moore was captured by Gorman's men. Some fans speculate that because the actual deaths of Moore, Baldwin, and Price are not seen, they may still be alive. Trivia *Unlike the other missions of the ''Origins ''storyline, this level is just one big cutscene. *The name of this, "Sub Pens", has nothing to do with what occurs. Category:Sub Pens Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith